


for i'm yours and you're mine.

by whiteautumn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Oikawa's inferior complex makes a brief appearance, Romance, Somewhat, Sulking!Oikawa, authoress is sleepy af forgive her for curt A/Ns and stuff, jealous!oikawa, oikawa being a cute dork, then disappears into thin air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteautumn/pseuds/whiteautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa gets jealous over Hinata and Kageyama, and Hinata shows him all the reasons not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for i'm yours and you're mine.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am I have class at 9am tomorrow and hey look I wrote OiHina. It was supposed to be angsty but apparently all my brain wanted was to see them kiss. Aww. 
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!, it belongs to Furudate-sensei. This is a non-profit document.**
> 
> Note: un-beta'd. This was written on my phone and it's 1am but I just have feels that I need to put somewhere so that I can go. to. bed. No quality guaranteed whatsoever. Summary is hectic so is the title - I wrote this to Carly Rae Jepsen's Emotion album if anyone's interested.
> 
> Set post-Spring High, only kami knows if Karasuno won against Shiratorizawa in the end.

"Oi, Trashykawa, stop sulking already. You're disturbing me with that moodiness."

Oikawa Tooru made a sound of acknowledgement, but didn't tear his eyes away from the two individuals he was eyeing.

Nor did he stop sulking, for that matter.

His mood only grew darker as he watched Hinata - Shou-chan, his Shou-chan damn it! - fool around with Tobio-chan on the bench at the other side of the court. For the millionth time, he entertained his own thoughts of "What If" - if Hinata had gone to Aoba Jousai instead.

If the person who could toss to him was Oikawa, and not Kageyama. What he wouldn't give to have him be Shou-chan's setter instead.

But he knew, however painful it was to admit it, that Tobio-chan was probably the only person who could possibly draw out Shou-chan's full potential. They fit together on the court like perfect pieces of a puzzle, completing each other and fitting in a way no other two individuals can.

That did not equate to Tobio-chan having the privilege of being so physically close with _his_ Shou-chan! Oikawa's frown deepened as he watched the two bicker over some issues about the water bottles - "Oi dumbass, that's mine!" "No I'm sure that's mine!" - and Tobio-chan wrapped his arms around his Shou-chan's waist in an attempt to wrestle said bottle back from his partner.

"Assikawa, if that frown goes any deeper I'm sure it's going to become permanent on your face. We're in the midst of a match, stop being immature already."

Oikawa would concede, that while he had the ability - hah! Kudos to Ushijima for that - to draw out a team's maximum potential, it was as if Tobio-chan was made for Shou-chan in that aspect. Even their names matched: the shadow and the sun.

Sometimes he really hated Tobio-chan, if not for being a genius, then it was for being so perfectly fitting with Hinata.

"Damn it, Oikawa!"

"Ouch!" The sharp pain from the smack to his skull - damn that really hurt - made him wince and - finally - turn his attention to his best friend, "Iwa-chan~ was that really necessary? I could've gotten permanently brain damaged." He whined, ignoring Iwaizumi's mutter of "I'm pretty sure your brain's already damaged, idiot."

"I will say this again, we're in the middle of a match you idiot, act like a captain and pay attention."

"I am paying attention!"

A scoff. "Yeah, to your boyfriend and his partner."

"It's called evaluating your enemy. Espionage." Never mind the fact he was doing it quite blatantly.

"Yes, and that's why you look like you're ready to burn a hole through Kageyama's skull."

"I'm always up for trashing Tobio-chan!"

Iwaizumi groaned, seeing no other ways to reason with his idiotic best friend when he was in a mood, "Anyway, if you are doing an evaluation of Karasuno, pay more attention to other players too, you dumbass!"

Oikawa sulked, slanting his vision to glare at Kageyama - he and Hinata had apparently heard their conversation and Tobio-chan was glaring at him while Shou-chan was looking considerably (and cutely) confused.

"If you don't stop sulking, I swear I'll aim my next spike at your face."

* * *

 

Seijou won the practice match, of course. Karasuno's victory against them in the Spring High was, after all, a fluke (and Oikawa wasn't lying to Ushijima when he said his volleyball career wasn't over, whatever that asshat decide to think otherwise) and they were still the stronger team over all.

Oikawa couldn't help it, the moment his captain duties - handshakes, debrief, yadda yadda yadda - were done for, he threw open the door to Karasuno's allocated changing room, ignoring the outrage and the uproar that followed.

"What the heck, Oikawa?"

"Oikawa-san?!" Kageyama's voice drew his attention - because wherever Tobio-chan was Shou-chan would be too and that pissed him off like no other - but it was the head of orange that caught his eye.

"Shou-chan," He stepped forward and gripped Hinata by the arm and started dragging him out of the room, ignoring his yelp of surprise and confusion.

"I'm borrowing him for a moment." He looked Sawamura in the eye when the other frowned disapprovingly at him, and glared at Nishinoya - who seemed more pacified by Hinata's declarations of "I'm okay." - and Tanaka when they tried to stop him.

(Of course he might have glared at Tobio-chan too, just for the sake of it, on their way out.)

* * *

 

They ended up at a secluded spot outside the gym, Oikawa finally releasing Hinata's wrist and turning to pull him into an embrace, snuggling into orange locks, slightly damp from Hinata's sweat.

He didn't mind, it made Shou-chan smell like, well, Shou-chan.

"Oi - Oikawa-san?!" Hinata asked, surprised.

"Shou-chan...." Oikawa didn't want to sound weak in front of Hinata ever, but here he was, breathing out his name weakly.

Truth be told, watching Kageyama and Hinata interact just now served as a reminder on just how well Shou-chan and Tobio-chan fit together - sure they fought, but it was the kind of bickering one would expect between very close friends - the kind where insults don't matter anymore. Also, Tobio-chan could toss to Hinata like no other setters could.

It wasn't just Oikawa's setter ego speaking, it was his ego and pride as Hinata's boyfriend in general that was feeling threatened. Because he was reminded of how he and Shou-chan didn't fit like how Kageyama and Hinata did.

"....Tooru...?" Hinata began, hesitantly petting his boyfriend's soft brown locks. He pulled back in an attempt to look his boyfriend in the eye, but frowned lightly when his boyfriend refused to budge.

"Tooru, what's wrong?" In their history of dating (which is a grand total of a month and a half, mind you - Hinata wasn't counting but Oikawa was) Hinata has come to know his boyfriend - he's still trying to equate that word with Oikawa, The Grand King, sometimes - as someone who was very sentimental. So something was wrong, judging by how Oikawa was behaving, and Hinata was determined to rectify that.

Oikawa mumbled something into his hair.

"Tooru, I can't hear you properly from here." The older male pulled back, and Hinata saw the sulk plastered on his face - come to think of it, wasn't it there for the whole of the practice match earlier? - as he watched his boyfriend stare at his hair, absentmindedly playing with the orange strands.

"I just...feel bothered by you and Tobio-chan, that's all."

Oh.

 _Oh_. Hinata might be slow sometimes, but he wasn't stupid.

"It's stupid, I know, because you are dating me and not Tobio-chan but I can't help but to notice the two of you interact and how you look closer than we are -" Hinata couldn't help it, he burst into giggles. His boyfriend was so adorable.

"Shou-chan~ Oikawa-san is being serious here." Hinata wrapped his arms around Oikawa's torso, snuggling into the other's chest as his felt arms embrace him, returning the hug.

"Oh Tooru, I like Kageyama - sure, despite him being an ass and all - but, it's a different kind of like I feel for you." He faltered, feeling a blush creeping onto his face, "Well, I can't ever imagine doing this with him - I think he'd probably smack me on the head for doing so anyway."

"Plus...." He drew back to cup his hands around Oikawa's face, pulling his boyfriend down and closer, "I won't ever do this with him." Gathering his courage, and taking a deep breath, he pressed his lips to Oikawa's.

In the six weeks that they have been dating, their "couple-like activities" have been limited to handholding and light pecks on cheeks or lips ("Not until you're ready, Shou-chan"). And even those actions had to be initiated by Oikawa - Hinata was always on the receiving end, turning into a blushing mess at every physical contact.

It was a nice difference, and it felt good to be able to do something to reassure Oikawa, Hinata thought, feeling the blush on his face deepen along with his courage as he hesitantly parted his lips to probe shyly at Oikawa's. Gasping when his boyfriend sucked lightly on his tongue - and he vaguely registered, with embarrassment that he was too distracted to acknowledge - Oikawa's large hands moving along his back to grip at his ass, creating a delicious spark of friction up his spine.

Moaning at the sensation, he grasped weakly at his boyfriend's jersey, searching for respite and support from the overwhelming sense of pleasure that was welling over him and making him go weak in the knees.

He never got why people liked kissing so much - now he knew.

Pushing lightly at Oikawa's chest to end the kiss when he began to feel lightheaded, his boyfriend got the hint and broke the kiss. Embarrassment welled up in Hinata again when he saw the trail of saliva connecting their lips and _oh_ , how good it felt when Tooru nipped lightly at his lips to clean it up.

"Um...yeah...." Regaining some of his grasp on reality - that they were in a _public_ area and anyone could've walked by and seen them, well hidden or not - Hinata blushed and looked down at his shoes, not knowing what to say.

"I - I would never do this with Kageyama or anyone else, and -" He was cut off when Tooru pulled him into a tight hug again.

"Oh god, I love you so much, Shou-chan." He smiled.

"....Me too." He pulled back to meet Oikawa's bright brown irises, giving him one of his brightest grins.

"I love you too, Tooru."

"And don't you ever doubt that."

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru was reminded of, in that moment, the reason why he fell in love with Hinata Shouyou in the first place.

Hinata was bright, warm and blinding in his beauty.

Now, looking upon those shining orange irises, clear and saccharine, and hearing those words from Shou-chan's lips, he forgot all of his previous worries, and it all made him feel like the luckiest person on Earth.

Because he was Shou-chan's, and Shou-chan was his.

...

...

(That still didn't stop him from glaring at Kageyama everytime, however.

"Trashykawa, stop doing that, your moodiness is distracting!"

"Ouch! Shou-chan, Iwa-chan's being mean!")

**Author's Note:**

> Karasuno doesn't know that they're dating, fyi (they find out a little after, heh). And the interesting thing about Oikawa is that he seems to lack the awareness that Kageyama and Hinata are behaving just like him and Iwaizumi. That's another story for another time heh.
> 
> The latest Haikyuu!! episode killed me I love Oikawa that dork. 
> 
> And I woe the day I ship rarepairs (I belong to Team-Always-Shipping-Main-Character-With-Everyone-Else.) Expect more rarepair fics from me.
> 
> Hallelujah I'm done I can go to bed because my feels have been satiated.
> 
> Comments/Kudos/Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
